tugsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Criminal
18:49, November 18, 2009 (UTC)RailTUg This is a new group collaboration. anyone can edit it. * The port had been very busy for some time. lumber from Up River had to be taken down to the steam schooners and trampers to be taken to other ports around the world. Ten Cents, Sunshine, Emily, and OJ were working on a log raft when Billy Shoepack arrived. "Hello stars!" said Billy. "No time to talk Billy," said Ten Cents. "This log raft is heavy and we're running late." But little did they know, a criminal tug was right behind them. His name was Big Al and he had been hired by the Z-Stacks to sabotage the logging operation. He pulled one of the logs away. it snapped the chain, which caused the logs to flow apart! OJ hooted his whistle. "Ten Cents! Sunshine! Emily! Billy! get away before the logs hit you!" he shouted. Just then, Emily was pushed onto the mudbank by some logs. Ten Cents noticed someone scurrying away up the river... * Ten Cents later came across Roger The River Steamboat at Mittsville unloading wheat cargo. "Hey Roger, you noticed anything suspiscious in the port" inquired Ten Cents. "Not particularly, but there's a tramp out in the estuary carrying some criminals." he replied. "Well okay, said Ten Cents, I better tell Admiral that." * That night, Big Mac was heading out to take a steam schooner when he noticed a small launch speeding towards him. "Hey!! Look out!" He shouted, but the launch rammed into Big Mac! He was taking on water, and just as he was about to sink, Coast Guard came along. " 'Ello Big Mac, what muddle have you gotten yourself into now?" he asked. "Get a crane over here now, I'm sinking." he replied. Soon, Fire Tug and Mighty Moe had hauled him out of the water and to Lucky's Yard for repairs. But the launch continued out into the estuary, where a Tramp named Old Bob was waiting. "I've got the supplies here" said Big Al, shifting a barge into the wake of the snorting tramp. "Good," said Old Bob sneakily, "now we can leave port with our loot..." Just then Hercules passed with a stone barge. "Get him!!!" shouted the boats. A big battleship named Bruce bought by the Criminals and converted into a personal gunboat, started firing upon Hercules. Hercules got a shell into his engine room, which then exploded, nearly sinking Hercules. "What was THAT for!" he cried. "We can't have any Stars knowing of our "Operations..." Replied Bruce. Hercules could tell that something was fishy... *The next morning, the Stars woke up with two less ships. "Wheres Hercules?" asked Emily. "And wheres Big Mac?" added Warrior. Ziggy passed with a long tow of 2 coal barges, 2 small steam schooners, and a tramp, with Zebedee helping. " 'Ello Stars, Just helping out while you don't have your strongest tugs," they sneered. Emily spotted a big tug, just like the one who had destroyed their log raft... Soon Emily was towing coal barges to Scuttlebutt Pete, who was working with Sunshine out in the port. Suddenly she felt a tugging on her stern, and her tow broke away! "Whats happening!" she shouted. She was being towed by Big Al! "We can't have ANYONE knowing about our "Operation", and you have evidence!"